


A New Sky

by The_Raffphster



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon is a reality I didn't want to face, Fluff, Gen, If Cygames won't give us Lucifer Rights™ I'll do it myself smh, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Spoilers for WMTSB, inspired by a twitter thread
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raffphster/pseuds/The_Raffphster
Summary: For thousands of years, the Supreme Primarch had been dutiful, ever a defender of the world and yet fated to be a mere outsider to it.This time, it doesn't have to be that way. This time, Lucifer gets to embrace the precious Life he so dearly defended
Kudos: 8





	A New Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Not much going on here. Fluff, slice-of-life, Lucifer being happy because CYGAMES WON'T GIVE US THAT

Years had come and gone like the rising and setting of the sun, like the waves on the shoreline. The scenes of that time have since faded; not quite gone, perhaps never to fully leave. But what used to be visceral pain and terror in the middle of the night has softened to fleeting reminders and dull aches every now and then. 

The sounds of the birds’ songs are soothing company for what has become Lucifer’s quiet existence. Even after the hard work the Singularities’ crew put into reviving him, a full recovery has proven slow and tiring; these days, it feels like he could fall asleep anywhere, and sometimes just getting out to take a stroll by the seaside feels tiring enough to warrant a nap. Still, once he’d settled in, this quiet town has been the peace and quiet he didn’t know he needed. As he steps outside the house, the morning sun shines high in the blue, nearly cloudless sky. The house’s surroundings are teeming with plants and flowers; a garden he’d personally tended to, for the simple love of watching life grow and flourish. 

Lucifer’s attention turns to the small sound of a child giggling, and standing up from the chair he’d placed outside on the porch, he seeks out the source. He finds where it’s coming from as he gently moves some of the sunflower stalks aside; a little human girl crouching down among the plants, apparently hiding from something or someone.

“Hi, Mister!” She whispers.

“Hello…” Lucifer softly nods. “What are you doing here? Are you lost?”

“Shhhh, I’m playing hide and seek,” The little girl puts a finger to her mouth while crouching down a bit lower. 

“Oh, alright…” He looks up, then around, before sitting down with her. For now, it’s just Lucifer and this little girl. They sit there in silence, surrounded by the greenery, a peaceful hideaway. She takes her turn looking up, then around. Still no sign of anyone besides the two of them. She giggles again, curling her tiny body down behind the cover of the plants as though her excitement could spill out and expose her early.

Lucifer, for his part, smiles gently to himself. Company is rare. Granted, that was his own choice, mostly since he seldom has the energy to entertain guests. There’s a certain something, however, to this peaceful hideaway he’s sharing with this little girl he’s just met.

He eventually asks her, “What’s your name?” 

“Oh, I’m Mia! How about you, Mister?”

“My name is Lucifer. It’s nice to meet you, Mia.”

“I’ll introduce you to my friends later, ‘kay? If they can find me~” 

He starts to get a little worried. “You must be really good at hiding. But then what if they don’t find you?”

“It’s fine!” She reassures, without missing a beat. “They do. Eventually. But I’m always the last!”

“I can accompany you if you would like,” He offers.

Their light conversation gets interrupted by the sound of rustling among the plants. It’s a little boy this time, stumbling his way out and upon seeing Mia he tiredly but triumphantly declares, “Finally! I can’t believe you actually went here!”

“Asher!” Mia turns around, before pointing to Lucifer. “Look! I met someone new. His name’s Lucifer.”

“Hi,” He nods to the boy. “I’m Lucifer.”

He waves his hand, smiling up at him. “And I’m Asher! Mia’s one of my friends.”

“That’s wonderful,” Lucifer gives a small wave in return before looking up to the sky. “You two should get home while it’s not yet noon. It gets hotter by then, doesn’t it?”

“Oh, right…” Mia looks back to the direction Asher came from.

“I almost forgot! Mom’s making lunch for everyone.” 

She gasps, clearly excited at the prospect. “I love your Mom’s cooking! I’ll come over right away!!”

“Great! I’ll tell her right away,” Asher’s already running back, but turns around and waves to the two of them again. “See ya later!!”

“Bye!” Mia yells out. “Later, okay? I’ll bring my friends! Pinky promise.”

Lucifer’s confused for a moment when she holds out her pinky, but he quickly gets what she’s trying to do and he reciprocates the gesture. “Pinky promise. I’ll be here when you get back.”

While the children run back home to what must be something exciting, anticipation keeps Lucifer the most awake he’s been the past few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So that was Chapter 1. So glad to finally get this out there after having abandoned it for a few months dfbnowiheowh


End file.
